


good ideas, good together

by sparrowlingflight



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: College AU, Getting Together, M/M, We did some plot but it's not really showing up so, haha - Freeform, if you blink there's some hyungu/harin#
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowlingflight/pseuds/sparrowlingflight
Summary: "So," Geonhak says, conversationally, like he's not shirtless and like Seoho's not running his hands all over his chest (shoulders, biceps). "This was a good idea, then."Seoho snorts. "I didn't say that."
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 13
Kudos: 110





	good ideas, good together

Seoho likes to think he's self aware, knows he's kind of got a _mouth_. So the way that his brain whites out at Geonhak's careful, tender ministrations is kind of a revelation.

The heat from Geonhak's mouth spreading out from the junction of his neck and shoulder, exposed by one finger pulling at Seoho's collar, like the intensity of the sun, falling out suddenly from behind the clouds on a summer's day, condensed to a singular stretch of skin.

Seoho sighs, shuddery on the exhale, " _Oh_ ,"

"Oh?" There's a smug little curl to Geonhak's voice that's audible in spite of how muffled his comment is with how his attention's shifted up to Seoho's jaw, pressing slow and steady kisses towards his ear.

It's annoying, and Seoho makes sure to make his petulance clear, twisting his head to kiss Geonhak on the lips and bite him there, just sharp enough to, maybe, break some skin. If the way Geonhak's breathing stutters is any indication, he certainly doesn't seem to mind, and Seoho pulls back just enough to catch the slight daze in his eyes, fading into embarrassment at reacting so, the red rising in his cheeks in response.

It's one of the looks that Seoho likes most on Geonhak, likes to think that no one else will see on him, except for Seoho; cute, a little flustered, and completely disarmed.

So there's no other option for him but to lean in and kiss Geonhak, blushing, again, to kiss, kiss, kiss him until the red has risen all up on his neck and ears and chest. Geonhak mumbles something against his mouth about _someone being enthusiastic_ and Seoho just giggles into the kiss. He's not going to deny it, but why admit defeat out loud?

There's something heady in being able to sit on Geonhak like this; straddling his lap with Geonhak's hands warm and steady on his hips, while Seoho's own hands are occupied at his shoulders. At this angle, Geonhak has to look up to meet Seoho's eyes and its a view that Seoho's beginning to think might become one of his favourites, Geonhak's wide, trusting eyes, with the inherent innocence reminiscent of a baby bird, leading down to his broad, broad goddamn shoulders. Seoho runs his hands over them once more, hoping to commit them to memory, though that is doubtlessly futile and way more sentimental than he'd thought he was capable of.

"So," Geonhak says, conversationally, like he's not shirtless and like Seoho's not running his hands all over his chest ( _shoulders, biceps_ ). "This was a good idea, then."

Seoho snorts. "I didn't say that."

That just makes Geonhak glare up at him, and it sends a thrill up Seoho's spine to feel his hands tighten in warning at his waist. "You said _oh_ just now," and Seoho laughs at Geonhak's breathy imitation of himself, "and now you're trying to say, what, exactly?"

"I'm not saying anything at all," Seoho corrects him, fluttering his eyelashes just to see Geonhak sputter.

"That's your entire problem."

"Maybe-" Without warning, Seoho grinds his hips down, feeling incandescently pleased at the way Geonhak moans in response, low and loud, and presses his head back against the wall that runs alongside his bed, exposing the line of his neck, long and lean.

"-you should learn to read between the lines."

"I stand corrected, this was a _great_ idea." Geonhak says at last, deadpan, and now its his turn to laugh at the disgruntled look on Seoho's face, the one he gets whenever he realises he's been unwittingly outmanoeuvred, especially when Seoho reveals more of his emotions than he'd intended to. Not that there'd been much for Seoho to try hiding here, with the whole situation going on down below.

"By the way, what is up with you and my arms? Are you trying to make me feel bad?"

Geonhak's hands have somehow migrated up the sleeves of Seoho's t-shirt and are currently grasping over Seoho's upper arms, like he's looking for biceps that don't exist.

"What?" Geonhak says defensively. "You have nice arms, I wanna touch."

"Your arms are nice, mine are noodles." Geonhak's arms are approximately the size of Seoho's face, by his scientific measurements.

Geonhak just shrugs and says "I like noodles."

The sound of Seoho's offended wheezing is a little too loud, breaking in the quiet, followed by Geonhak's delighted laugh as they wrestle, Seoho trying to shove Geonhak down by his shoulders and only meeting resistance as Geonhak grabs his forearms to hold him in place, before suddenly falling back, pulling Seoho along with him into another, deep slick kiss that has Seoho gasping when they pull away for air.

Smug is a look that Geonhak wears well in his lidded eyes and smirked lips, apparently satisfied with Seoho's overall demeanour at the consequence of his kiss. As always, it's a look that incites Seoho to retaliation, twisting Geonhak's nipple and causing him to yelp in surrender.

"Don't get cocky," Seoho says, teasingly, leaning in to mouth the words just at the shell of Geonhak's ear.

His plan is to make a mark or two on Geonhak's collarbone but when he moves forwards to do so, he's stopped by a firm hand that Geonhak runs apologetically over his back when he looks at him questioningly.

"What?"

The look in Geonhak's eyes is all familiarly fond exasperation. "Stop trying to distract me."

"You let yourself get distracted; that's on you, sir." Seoho points out.

"Sir?"

"Shut up."

"There, see, again." Geonhak presses a kiss to Seoho's temple, and it's weirdly intimate, makes Seoho's tummy flip and makes him want more. Weird.

"You're distracting me."

"And I didn't even have to take my clothes off," Seoho jokes, shifting to rest on Geonhak's chest a little more comfortably. He's got one leg slung across Geonhak's thigh, and the amount of leg that's exposed with his shorts is pressed up against the rough texture of Geonhak's jeans, and wriggles his foot against the fabric, just because.

Geonhak takes a deep breath. "We're good together, you know,"

Seoho just hums in response, shifting a little. There's an itchy feeling in his chest but he doesn't have the words to express them.

His lack of a response, an absence of words, doesn't seem to matter to Geonhak, who just tightens his arms around Seoho's back. It's nice, to feel secure and Seoho yawns, unthinking.

"I'm staying here tonight, okay?"

"More than okay." There's a smile audible in the sleep-soft rumble of Geonhak's voice and Seoho chases it with one last kiss, hoping the words he can't say out loud come through.

\---

Geonhak's still asleep when Seoho slips out of his room, so he leaves a note and picks up Geonhak's shirt from off the floor, folds it neatly and sets it on his desk.

There's a lot that Seoho wants think about, and he ponders options and exits and second chances through the walk back to his shared apartment, and under the hot spray of his morning shower. Thinks about Geonhak's smile and hands and shoulders, and the happy way his voice lilted when Seoho said he'd stay the night.

He has his answers (tentative, soft, but fully formed, with definite lines around their edges) when he exits the bathroom, and in his hurry to throw a clean change of clothes on, misses Hwanwoong's call from the kitchen.

"Hey, where were you, last night, you missed-"

"Yeah, shut up, thanks," Keonhee interjects, cutting around Hwanwoong to snag some bread and jam.

Seoho grins as best as he can, dredging up memories of last night's party. "Didn't you start singing Adele? Wasn't there dancing?"

"Oh god, he remembers." Keonhee moans.

Hwanwoong taps his phone, apparently scrolling through the footage of the night. "You'll never live it down."

" _Never mind, I'll find-"_ Seoho starts singing, Keonhee rises towards him with all the ferocity of a tsunami. That doesn't stop him from finishing the line with a swivel of the hips, " _someone like youuuuuuuuu-"_

"I'll kill you," Keonhee cries, attacking the fists of a teddy bear and Seoho's only saved by a crash at the front door.

Hyungu enters like a storm cloud, chest heaving, like he's just run a marathon. Harin follows him in, bidding everyone good morning like the angel he is. It takes a lot for Seoho to not burst out laughing at the bird's nest atop Hyungu's head but he manages.

"Someone stole our _microwave_ last night," Hyungu says tightly.

All eyes turn to Seoho, which is disappointing to him because really?

(Hyungu's microwave _is_ sitting on the floor of Geonhak's bedroom, true, but Seoho would like to see at least some of his friends maintain a healthy level of trust in him)

All he says instead is; "Nice hair," and slips out the door to the sound of Hyungu's yells of outrage. Harin's probably holding him back though, so Seoho runs off. He's got a date, anyway.

\-----

Geonhak's waiting outside the coffeeshop Seoho frequents for rushed breakfast smoothies on the way to lectures. He looks surprisingly alert, blue-steel hair still sleep tousled. There are two extra large smoothies on the table.

"Morning," Seoho says, before swooping in for a kiss. If he was faster, he'd be able to get away with a peck but Geonhak reels him in by his back pocket for something deeper, a little filthier. Seoho's ears are burning by the time he pulls back but the grin on Geonhak's face mirrors his own.

"Good morning," Geonhak smiles.

\----

"What am I supposed to do with the microwave?"

"I...don't know yet. Don't look at me like that."

"Hyungu's going to kill me if he finds out I helped you. Harin might let him."

"I'll figure something out. We can sneak back into their house and put it back. Dongju has a key to the back door."

"When?"

"...Eh. Whenever."

Geonhak's been looking down at their interlaced hands with the biggest, dorkiest grin. Seoho's tempted to tease him but right now, it's too cute to bother. He might be grinning himself too but, no one else needs to know that.

Seoho clears his throat, steels his heart, or whatever. "We're good together, yeah?"

The grin Geonhak gives back is pure sunshine, shining in the curve of his eyes.

"Yeah." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have nothing to add here other that I had the noodle line and ran with it.


End file.
